Hikaru Matsuyama/Techniques
This is the section about Hikaru Matsuyama's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. Techniques Block *'Sliding Block': This block technique stops the opponent's shot with a sliding kick. It requires that the player possess the perceptive ability to predict the trajectory of the shot, as well as the reflexes and physical agility to react at lightning-fast speed. ]] Dribble *'Ball Keep': This dribbling technique relies on skilful ball control. The player throws off his opponents with sidesteps, swiftly slipping through openings to weave past them. *'Persistent Keep': He is one of the best at keeping the ball among a hard man marking. *'Smooth Ball-Keeping': A skillful ball control technique. The player throws off his opponents with sidesteps, swiftly slipping through openings to weave past them. It looks similar to Tsubasa's heel lift when he chips over two defenders. Pass *'Eagle Pass': A pass which cuts a sharp and precise line just above the ground, like an eagle flying low as it closes in on its prey. Shots *'Eagle Shot' (aka Northern Country Shot)The Northern Country Shot name is used exclusively for Matsuyama, since other players with strong loins and abilities such as Tsubasa or the Brazilian player Santana were also capable of using said power shot.: This long distance ground shot is a result of Matsuyama's relentless training in the snow and bitter cold developping strong legs and loins. This shot is also named Northern Country Shot (北国シュート - Kitaguni shot)As stated in Captain Tsubasa arc, chapter 89, page 75.Captain Tsubasa arc, chapter 89, page 75), since the user must have strong legs and loins to perform it, usually a result of training in the snow, however, other players such as TsubasaAs mentioned in Captain Tsubasa arc, chapter 104, pages 16-17. or the Brazilian player SantanaAs referred in World youth arc, chapter 8, pages 60-61., have undeniably strong legs and loins, which it wasn't due to training in the snow. Another name is Wild Eagle Shot (荒鷲ショット - Arawashi shot)As said in Captain Tsubasa arc, ch.89, page 75. *'Twin Shot': A special shot in which two players kick the ball simultaneously. It gives the ball a highly irregular spin and a winding trajectory that makes it extremely hard to save. He is able to perform this shot with Misaki. Both players used it after many years of expecting to play together football again as teammates. Collective Play *'Avalanche Attack': A coordinated attack used by Furano. The whole team rush towards the opposition's goal like a descending avalanche, passing to each other as they move in for the kill. *'Furano Combi One-Two': A series of one-two passes between the Furano Duo―Matsuyama and Oda. They have worked hard together since elementary school, and demonstrate excellently coordinated teamwork. Individual Play *'Draw Foul': Uses his great body control to draw fouls, especially to counter Hyuga's tackles. By swinging his shooting leg so the foot catches the tackle, it forces Hyuga to take a foul. *'Eagle Tackle': This strategic two-step tackle is used catch his opponents off-guard. After the first tackle is dodged, he turns back and uses a second tackle from his opponent's blind spot to steal the ball. *'Forcible Interception': This fierce technique is used to go after the ball even when it seems too far away to reach. It has a higher chance of taking the ball than a regular interception. *'Feinting Tackle': A two-step tackle, the player uses the first tackle to draw out his opponent, then immediately turns and unleashes the second tackle with his heel. *'Strong tackle': A tackle so powerful that it sends the opponent flying. The player runs along at full speed, then slides straight at his opponent's feet from the front to take away the ball. *'Tenacious marking': This special tackle was born from Matsuyama's incredible tenacity. He follows his opponent's feints relentlessly, waiting for the right opportunity to take the ball. Games exclusive Shots *'Blizzard Cut' (Gekito no Kiseki) *'Blizzard Shot' (Gekito no Kiseki) Videos Smooth Ball Keep; Feinting/Eagle Tackle; Sliding Block & Eagle Shot Skill Captain Tsubasa Dream Team - Matsuyama Skill Notes Category:List of techniques